


Select Work Skin

by orphan_account



Series: Pharaoh's Horror Cons [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Hales, Horror, Horror Element, M/M, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They renovated the old Hale house, Derek and him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Pharaoh's Horror Cons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Select Work Skin

They renovated the old Hale house, Derek and him. 

Derek was in charge of the "new" construction – converting the kitchen into the master bedroom for instance, while Stiles was on wallpaper removal duty. Before Stiles convinced him to change the house, Derek papered EVERY wall and CEILING! 

Removing it was brutal but oddly satisfying. The best feeling was getting a long peel, similar to your skin when you're peeling from a sunburn. Stiles kinda made a game of peeling, on the hunt for the longest piece before it ripped.

Under a corner section of paper in every room was a person’s name and a date. Curiosity got the best of Stiles one night and he asked his boyfriend about it. Derek told him shyly that it was the names of his family. As in his dead family that Derek had told him had died in a mysterious fire overseas. But that didn’t explain all the dates underneath it. So the next day he made a list of all the names and the dates. 

Sure enough, when he googled the names were Derek’s family but they didn’t die all at once in a fire. They died overseas one by one in mysterious ways and the dates matched.

Stiles notified his dad immediately. He came over with Parrish and a team the next day whilst Derek was at work and overhead one of the tech people say, ‘yup, it’s human.’

Human? What’s human? 

His dad took him to the side. ’Son, where is the material you removed from the walls?’

‘Derek said I could burn it,’ Stiles said hoarsely, suddenly tasting more than ash in his mouth. ‘Why?’

’That wasn’t wallpaper you were removing.’

**Author's Note:**

> And that happened. I don't know why Derek is always the creepy dude.


End file.
